Astrion Trident
Astrion Trident is a Mark-5 Jaeger armed with 2 railguns on each arm. Trident is the last survivor when the first Kaiju War ended, making him the only Mark-5 Jaeger. Built in 2036, Astrion protected the land of Italy from the blood and flesh of kaiju. He is assigned to Operation Fallout. History July 10, 2036 It was early afternoon when the PPDC discovered a breach in Mt.Everest. The scientists couldn’t believe that the Precursors could make a another breach, but the PPDC sent the first Jaeger to be built, Astrion Trident. It was 5 hours to Nepali with Jumphawks, and as they drop Trident, a kaiju charged. Astrion faked right and then arm stabbed the kaiju, toppling it and crashing to a building. The Jaeger can get offense, since the city has evacuated, but the government said no property damage. So Astrion taunted the kaiju towards the sea, but the monster made its first move. It lashed its tail forward the Mark-V Jaeger and struck his right leg. Trident crippled but didn’t give up, as he rose his railguns and fired against the kaiju‘s head. The pilots identified the monster Binderclaw, with enormous spikes and deadly tails. But the kaiju retreated, entering the deep water and disappeared. But that was a very bad choice. Trident used his thermal vision and fired his railguns, opening the torso of Binderclaw, killing it. August 23, 2036 The PPDC looked at the signatures in Mt.Everest, with 2 kaiju emerging from the breach: Sawtooth and Kraken. The monsters went headed to Florida, but the PPDC quickly picked up Astrion Trident to be deployed and stop them. The pilots, Zack and Bill, geared up for a incoming engagement. These two friends were inseparable, during the first Kaiju War, when they both lost their parents. The pilots went up to Astrion and flew to Florida to fight two kaijus. It has been 8 hours since Trident flew, but later he crashed land. The Jaeger got up and looked at the city, with no sign of destruction yet. Trident turned around and 2,500 tons of cement and stone smacked off his armor. The Mark V Jaeger recovered and Sawtooth roared, grabbing debris and threw it against Astrion. Zack yelled to dodge it and Bills activated the railguns to overpower the kaiju. Zack blasted the guns and Sawtooth groaned of agony, with Bills stabilizing its reload system. But then, an another kaiju came, throwing spikes at Astrion, including his head. It stabbed Zack’s left shoulder, forcing the pilot yell painfully. Bills felt the pain in the Drift and blasted missiles and railguns at Kraken, the monster that struck Zack. Astrion is in crippling condition, with Sawtooth tearing away armor bit by bit. Then, Trident put his railguns at the kaiju’s head and blasted its brain. Sawtooth’s body fell down without hesitation. But Kraken smashed its claw against the Jaeger, making the pilots difficult to keep up. The kaiju is about to finish Astrion until a swarm of missiles crashed in its face. Kraken‘s lifeless face disappeared within seconds and its husk smashed in the ground with a tremendous earthquake. Bills looked at the shadow, which turns out to be Bomber Steam. The pilot grinned with satisfation, but moaned of Zack. The pilot that got injured by Kraken’s spine turns out to ben poisoned, and died of Kraken’s continuous attack. Astrion Trident has lost one of the best pilots in the PPDC Academy as Zack’s young age. September 24, 2036 It has been a month since Zack’s demise. Bills is now teamed with Camila, a co-pilot who is a orphan when Mutavore attacked Sydney. The PPDC detected a signature from Mt. Everest, which was heading for India, that is a Cat-5 Kaiju. They sounded alarm and sent Astrion to put stop on the kaiju’s footstep. 7 hours later and the codename Jackass is almost to a small town of India, just as Trident landed in the ground. Camila asked Bills to engage, but the monster went for the first move. It counterattacked them with its tail and smacked Astrion with its arm. Bills shot missiles while Camila stand ready for the railguns, as Jackass roared of annoyance. But Astrion fired all of his guns at the kaiju, splatting guts and kaiju blue from the monster. Jackass became angry and tried to ram, but the Jaeger is much faster than the kaiju. He faked right, gave a elbow stab on its back, and then a uppercut, followed by the railguns. Jackass dazed for a while, and then collapsed. Astrion led a 3-minute battle with a Cat-VI Kaiju, a record for the PPDC. Features Astrion Trident is not mainly created, because of his some body parts. His head was created by the salvaged Tacit Ronin, with her arms and body. However, Trident is 30 times stronger than Ronin, thanks to his UK-Railguns, slightly stronger than Valor Omega’s. Astrion‘s secondary weapons are the AKM missiles, partly like to Striker Eureka’s. He uses them for distractions or, rarely, to deploy in full combat rage. Trident‘s footsteps are followed by electrical voltages that can irritate the kaiju’s flesh and armor, that nothing can escape from him. Unfortunately, Astrion is vulnerable against EMP, a highly advanced weapon used to disrupt Jaegers from doing their jobs. Category:Jaegers Category:User:ValorOmega